Archiv/2016/08
link=Community-Portal|center Hallo und herzlich willkommen zur Community-News-Ausgabe für August 2016! Das war im August so los Feedback-Sprechstunde zu den Community-News Am 5. August haben wir im Rahmen der Sprechstunde Feedback zu den Community-News gesammelt. Obwohl wir eine recht kleine Runde waren, kam einiges zusammen, das wir bald umsetzen wollen. Die Zusammenfassung findet ihr auf der Seite Sprechstunde/Zusammenfassungen/05.08.2016. Ein Diskussionsforum für Feedback Nach dem Vorschlag des Benutzers 20M61 wurde in der Community Deutschland ein Diskussionsforum für Feedback eingerichtet. Dort war seitdem auch schon einiges los und wir hoffen, Wikia wird unser Feedback so gut es geht zu Herzen nehmen: Diskussionsforum:Feedback. Technische Neuerungen *Twitter-Widgets können nun mit eingebunden werden und haben eine Einheitshöhe von 500px. Hilfe:Social Media *Beim Scrollen im Vorschaumodus des klassischen grafischen Editors konnte es passieren, dass die Seite anschließend nicht mehr gespeichert werden konnte. *Das Kopfleistendesign der Wiki-Verwaltung ist nicht länger auf anderen Spezialseiten zu sehen. Stattdessen wird dort das „normale“ Design angezeigt, wie es auch Benutzer ohne Adminrechte sehen. * Der Footer bekommt ein Update in der Desktop- und Mobil-Ansicht. * Alle Wikia-Karten, die sich auf die reale Welt beziehen, werden nicht korrekt angezeigt. Da die Funktion sowieso demnächst eingestellt wird, werden wir mit einem Skript die eingebetteten Real-Welt-Karten aus den Artikeln nehmen. * Diskussions-Updates: **Man kann den Diskussionen jetzt Titel hinzufügen. Zudem werden Benutzern, die die Diskussionen erstmals nutzen, die Diskussionsrichtlinien eindringlicher vorgestellt. Hilfe:Diskussionen **In der Web-Version der Diskussionen werden in den Profilbildern von Admins, Diskussionsmoderatoren, Helfern, VSTF und Wikia-Mitarbeitern nun Symbole angezeigt, um ihren Rechtestatus besser hervorzuheben. **Kategorien werden in den Diskussionen verfügbar und sind übereinstimmend mit den Kategorien im Forum. *** Leser können sortieren und sich zum Beispiel eine Liste von Diskussionen mit einer bestimmten Kategorie anzeigen lassen. ** Admins können den Community-Avatar in den Diskussionen verwalten. ** Auf Profilseiten werden nun die Zahl der Beiträge der jeweiligen Benutzer in den Diskussionen angezeigt. ** Bei der Verwendung der Diskussionen werden nun E-Mail-Benachrichtigungen verschickt. *In der WikiActivity werden wie bereits zuvor zurückgesetzte Änderungen ausgeblendet. Blog:Technische Updates Blog-Highlights Infoboxen Die Portabilitäts-Pioniere arbeiten weiterhin fleißig daran, uns Tipps und Tricks in Sachen Portabilität mit auf den Weg zu geben und uns zu unterstützen. Dazu übersetzen sie auch einige hilfreiche Blogs: Bessere Infoboxen bauen: Organisieren deiner Daten. Doch sie übersetzen nicht nur Blogs für uns, sondern schreiben auch eigene. So erklärt uns Trollocool diesen Monat das Styling von Infoboxen: Das Stylen deiner Infoboxen. Bundesliga-Tippspiel Das Grand Theft Auto Wiki veranstaltet eine Tipprunde zur Fußball-Bundesliga: GTA-Wiki-Bundesliga-Tippspiel. Die Internationalisierung auf Wikia ForestFairy erklärt uns anhand der Community-Seite, wie die Internationalisierung auf Wikia funktioniert: Wie die Internationalisierung auf Wikia funktioniert. Vorgestellter Wikianer Im Rahmen des vorgestellten Wikianer duften wir diesem Monat mehr über Trollocool erfahren: Vorgestellter Wikianer: Trollocool. Wikia auf der Gamescom Wie schon in den letzten Jahren haben -auch dieses Jahr wieder- einige Wikia-Mitarbeiter die Gamescom unsicher gemacht. Natürlich wurden wir im Gegenzug mit spannenden News und Berichten aus der ersten Reihe versorgt. Im Abschlussbericht befindet sich außerdem auch noch ein kleines Gewinnspiel: Gamescom 2016 - Highlights und News, Abschlussbericht Gamescom 2016. Serienvorschau Herbst Aki-chan86 aus dem Entertainment-Newsteam bietet uns in ihrem Blog einen Ausblick auf die kommenden Serien-Highlights für den Herbst 2016: Serienvorschau - Herbst 2016. Wichtige Dinge, die man als Neuer gern gewusst hätte Dragon Rainbow zeigt uns in seinem kleinen Blog, wie man mit neuen Wikianern umgehen sollte und was diese unternehmen können, um Hilfe zu bekommen: Diese Dinge hätte ich gerne gewusst, als ich neu auf Wikia war. Warum Zusammenarbeit so wichtig ist Im letzten Blog-Beitrag für August bringt ForestFairy uns einen der 5 Wikia-Werte näher. Sie erläutert uns, wieso Zusammenarbeit so wichtig ist und was man gemeinsam alles erreichen kann: Warum Zusammenarbeit so wichtig ist. Auf dem Wikia-Bauernhof: Bauer Wik und seine Helfer In Deutschland gibt es knapp 13.000 Wikias und wir haben 8 deutsche Wikia-Mitarbeiter. Wenn alle Wikias aufgeteilt werden würden, müsste sich jeder Mitarbeiter um über 1,600 Wikias kümmern - eine fast unmögliche Aufgabe… Um zu erfahren, wie das ganze trotzdem funktionieren kann, möchte ich euch eine kleine Geschichte erzählen: right|350px Der Sommer neigt sich dem Ende zu und auch Bauer Wik ist damit beschäftigt, seine Ernte einzuholen. Denn neben den zahlreichen Tieren, die auf dem großen Wikia Bauernhof beheimatet sind, gibt es auch viele Felder mit Getreide, die bewirtschaftet werden wollen und Obst, das geerntet werden will. Diesen ganzen Aufwand kann Bauer Wik natürlich nicht alleine bewältigen und so holt er sich gerade in der Erntezeit - neben seiner Familie und seinen Freunden - Hilfe von außerhalb. Da Bauer Wik ein guter Chef ist und über die Jahre genügend Erfahrung mit seinen Erntehelfern gesammelt hat, kommen die Leute von überall aus der Welt, um ihn zu unterstützen. Im Laufe der Zeit sind so weitere Freundschaften entstanden, die jedes Jahr durch neue Erlebnisse vertieft werden können. Piotr und Emilia kommen beispielsweise jedes Jahr aus Polen zu Bauer Wik, um ihn bei seiner Ernte zu unterstützen. Während Piotr sich um das Mähen des Getreides kümmert, ist Emilia für die Apfelernte zuständig. Das Getreide wird in großen Silos gelagert, damit die Tiere das ganze Jahr über genügend zu fressen haben. Aus den Äpfeln wird Most gemacht und aus einigen Litern wird sogar Apfelschnaps gebrannt. Wenn es Herbst wird und die gesamte Ernte eingeholt wurde, organisiert die Familie von Bauer Wik ein großes Abschiedsfest, um sich bei allen Helfern zu bedanken. So ähnlich ist es auch bei Wikia. Hier gibt es - neben den Autoren - auch noch viele freiwillige Helfer, die zusätzlich zu ihren Wikias, auch noch in bestimmten Gruppen sind, um vorwiegend alle deutschen Wikianer zu unterstützen. Derzeit haben wir 4 Gruppen neben den Wikia-Mitarbeitern: *Wikia-Helfer *Volunteer-Spam-Taskforce *Portabilitäts-Pioniere *Community Councils Außerdem haben wir (aktuell nur in Deutschland) noch weitere freiwillige Gruppen: *Admin-Mentoren *Entertainment-Newsteam *Community-News-Team Für die vielen unterschiedlichen Handlungsfelder, gibt es auch viele unterschiedliche Gruppen. Die Wikia-Mitarbeiter sind nicht nur bei Wikia hauptberuflich angestellt, sondern sorgen dank ihrer großen Bandbreite dafür, dass sich jeder auch bei Problemen an sie wenden kann. In Ländern, die nicht groß genug sind (z.B. die Niederlande, Finnland oder Korea), um ein eigenes Team zu beschäftigen, gibt es Benutzer, denen ähnliche Rechte, wie den Wikia-Mitarbeitern zugeschrieben werden, um in den jeweiligen Muttersprachen unterstützen zu können. Damit (neue) Administratoren nicht komplett auf sich allein gestellt sind, wurde in Deutschland das Admin-Mentor-Programm auf die Beine gestellt, um den Admins bei ihren ersten Schritten oder größeren Problemen (egal ob technisch, wikispezifisch oder sozial) zu helfen. Die Councils sind eine Art Beta-Tester für neue Funktionen und geben Wikia ihr Feedback. Neben diesen Helfern gibt es noch 3 weitere Gruppen, deren Handlungsfelder klarer definiert sind: Die VSTF kümmert sich wikia-weit um Spam und Vandalismus aller Art. Die Portabilitäts-Pioniere haben es sich - unter der Leitung von ElBosso - zur Aufgabe gemacht, das alle Wikias ihre Inhalte plattformunabhängig (auf PCs, Tablets, Handys, etc.) in der besten Art und Weise darstellen können. Die 4 Sensationswütigen des Entertainment-Newsteams haben sich der Aufgabe angenommen, uns alle mit spannenden Beiträgen und Blogs zu unterhalten. Ähnlich wie das Community-News-Team, das euch - wie jetzt auch - mit den Neuigkeiten aus dem Monat versorgt. Ihr seht also, dass die 8 Wikia-Mitarbeiter nicht ganz so alleine dastehen, wie es am Anfang vielleicht ausgesehen hat. Trotzdem ist es natürlich keine Selbstverständlichkeit für Wikia, dass all die freiwilligen Helfer und Unterstützer da sind, weshalb sowohl das Unternehmen selbst, als auch seine Mitarbeiter sehr dankbar sind, dass sie auf so eine tolle Gemeinschaft zählen können, von der auch Du ein Teil bist. Neuerscheinungen und Wiederauflagen Spiele *06. August 2016: ABZÛ *09. August 2016: No Man's Sky (No Man's Sky Wiki) *16. August 2016: Moorhuhn schlägt zurück (Moorhuhn Wiki) *19. August 2016: F1 2016 *22. August 2016: Obduction *30. August 2016: World of Warcraft: Legion (WoW Wiki) *30. August 2016: Champions of Anteria Serien / TV-Shows * 3. August 2016: Tokyo Ghoul Staffel 2 startet auf ProSieben Maxx (Tokyo Ghul Wiki) * 8. August 2016: Nurse Jackie Staffel 4 startet auf Super RTL * 9. August 2016: Mad Men Staffel 7 startet auf ZDFneo (Mad Men Wiki) * 9. August 2016: The Knick Staffel 2 startet auf ZDFneo * 18. August 2016: The Originals Staffel 3 startet auf Sixx (The Originals Wiki) * 18. August 2016: Fear The Walking Dead 2. Staffelhälfte von Staffel 2 (The Walking Dead (TV) Wikia) * 19. August 2016: Death in Paradise Staffel 4 startet auf ZDFneo (Death in Paradise Wiki) * 24. August 2016: Major Crimes Fortsetzung von Staffel 4 startet auf VOX * 29. August 2016: Crime Scene Reviera Staffel 8 startet auf Sat.1 * 29. August 2016: The Big Bang Theory Fortsetzung von Staffel 9 startet auf ProSieben (Big Bang Theory Wiki) * 30. August 2016: Bones Staffel 11 startet auf RTL (Bones Wiki (leider inaktiv)) * 30. August 2016: Legends of Tomorrow Staffel 1 startet auf ProSieben * 30. August 2016: Die Simpsons Staffel 27 startet auf ProSieben (Simpsons-Wiki) Filme * 04. August 2016: Kinostart Ghostbusters (Ghostbusters-Wiki) * 11. August 2016: Kinostart Jason Bourne (Moviepedia) * 11. August 2016: Kinostart Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2 - Out of the Shadows (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Wiki) * 18. August 2016: Kinostart Suicide Squad (Moviepedia) * 25. August 2016: Kinostart Mother´s Day-Liebe ist kein Kinderspiel * 25. August 2016: Kinostart Die Unfassbaren 2 (Moviepedia) * 25. August 2016: Kinostart The Shallows - Gefahr aus der Tiefe (Moviepedia) * 25. August 2016: Kinostart The Mechanic 2 - Resurrection Buch des Monats 150px|left|link=w:c:buecher:Throne of Glass - Die ErwählteThrone of Glass – Die Erwählte Einst die gefürchtete Assassinin Ardalans, schuftet Celaena Sardothien nun in einem Straflager. Die anstrengende Arbeit tagein, tagaus hat sie zerstört. Doch dann scheint Rettung zu kommen: Der Thronprinz Dorian Havilliard hat sie dazu auserkoren, in einem Wettkampf gegen andere Krieger für ihn anzutreten. Der Gewinner wird der Champion des Königs und erhält nach einigen Jahren im Dienste des Königs seine Freiheit zurück. Calaena stimmt zu und wird in das gläserne Schloss des Königs gebracht, wo sie unter Bewachung des Leibgardisten Chaol trainiert um schließlich in Prüfungen und Zweikämpfen anzutreten. Doch als grausame Morde an anderen Champions stattfinden, merkt Calaena, dass der Wettkampf nicht ihr einziges Problem ist... Weiterlesen... • Abstimmung für das nächste Buch des Monats Wusstest du schon... ? ...dass Soziale Netzwerke eine gute Möglichkeit für ein Wikia sind, den Kontakt zu Lesern aufrechtzuerhalten, Neuigkeiten zu verbreiten oder neue Leser anzulocken? Dabei ist es nicht unbedingt notwendig, dass du jeden Tag etwas postest. Mit regelmäßig guten Beiträgen kannst du so dein Wikia bekannter machen und eine Community aufbauen. Deine Follower freuen sich über die Aktivität und merken, dass sich etwas in deinem Wikia bewegt. Gleichzeitig kannst du dein Wikia lebendiger gestalten, indem du Widgets deiner Social-Media-Kanäle z.B. in die Hauptseite integrierst. :Mehr Informationen: Hilfe:Soziale Netzwerke Geburtstage und Meilensteine Herzlichen Glückwunsch an alle Geburtstags-Wikis diesen Monat! Zitat des Monats Schlussworte Das war es auch schon wieder von den Community-News August 2016. Wir hoffen wie immer, dass es euch gefallen hat! Für Feedback, Anregungen, konstruktive Kritik und alles, was ihr zu den News denkt ist natürlich wieder in den Kommentaren Platz. ---- Kategorie:Archiv